Tinta Negra
by Feer.MZB
Summary: As lembranças voltaram, os seus sentidos se perderam por algum lugar que ele não conhecia. Ele entrara em mais um de seus devaneios - ou sonhos. Ele não sabia explicar. S/B - oneshot. Concorrendo ao I Chall de Oneshots do 6v.


**Tinta negra**

_Capítulo Único_

" _O outono chegara, e o pequeno Sirius corria pelos jardins, inocente e despreocupado, dançando em meio as folhas, imitando a leve dança da natureza. Estava sozinho, como sempre era. O sol reluzia por entre as folhas que inundavam sua visão, e ele aproveitava a beleza do efêmero. Logo, as folhas chegaram ao chão;, o seu destino desde o começo. Ele terminou sua dança e percebeu que era observado de longe, por um pequeno vulto negro. Correu ao encontro da observadora, que mantinha o olhar superior diante da cena. Ele pouco se importava com os acessos de arrogância da prima, tão corriqueiros. Sentou-se ao seu lado e percebeu que ela desenhava algo. Ela logo abraçou fortemente o retrato e impediu de todas as maneiras que Sirius conseguisse ver o que desenhara. Mas apesar de mais novo, o primo era mais forte, e conseguiu arrancar o desenho dos braços da menina. Uma árvore, um garoto de braços abertos, dando as boas vindas às folhas amareladas. Traços infantis e tortos, e Sirius sorriu levemente ao reconhecer o garoto. Era a cena que ele protagonizara a há pouco, mas no desenho, Sirius era um monte de traços negros, desconjuntados e desproporcionais. _

_- Mas eu não sou dessa cor. – ele afirmou, os dedos sujos apontando para seu retrato._

_- Você é um Black. – ela respondeu indiferente._

_- Eu não sou dessa cor. – ele continuava a afirmar, pouco entendendo as afirmações da prima._

_- Um dia será. – seus olhos se cruzaram por um momento._

_O silêncio venceu nos segundos que demorou parademoraram até Sirius ouvir compreender a frase e decidir que a prima estava fora de si. Ela agora começava a guardar as canetas coloridas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e elas despertaram em Sirius um fascínio que nunca tinha experimentado. Ali estavam todas as cores que poderia imaginar, e ele logo localizou a caneta preta, culpada do crime de retratá-lo de maneira tão infiel. Ele sorriu para a prima e se encheu de esperança._

_- Me dá uma dessas? – ele mantinha os olhos nas mãos da menina, que manuseavam as canetas com carinho._

_- Não. – ela continuava em sua tarefa._

_- Por quê? – ele parecia decepcionado._

_- Porque eu gosto delas. – ela terminou de guardá-las – E eu não gosto de você. – agarrou seu desenho e passou por Sirius, em direção a casa._

_- Quando você gostar de mim, vai me dar uma? – a esperança voltara. _

_- Isso não vai acontecer. – ela respondeu, ainda de costas, e desapareceu pelas portas de carvalho."_

Sirius acordou de seu devaneio. Ele não sabia ao certo se estivera sonhando ou delirando: . Iisso acontecia muito desde que saíra da casa dos Black. Os galeões que ganhara de seu tio Alphard valeram para o aluguel de um pequeno quarto em cima de uma loja no Beco Diagonal. O espesso pó que cobria o apartamento lhe dava um ar pútrido e, com a exceção de algumas bebidas e roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, era fácil se concluir que estava abandonado. Assim como Sirius estava. Ele pensou que ao abandonar a casa dos pais se sentiria renovado, mas o pó que o cobria ainda não o deixara. Ele parecia impregnado, dominado por aquele manto. Ele era dominado por Bellatrix, impregnado por sua paixão. O forte cheiro de cigarro o assolava com freqüência, resultado da péssima higiene do lugar em que estava. Mas cada brisa que lhe trazia o cheiro tão familiar, ele reconhecia como uma baforada daqueles lábios tentadores. Lembranças que o atormentavam, e que ele temia que nunca o deixassem em paz.

Levantou-se do velho sofá em que estivera deitado e encheu um copo de firewhisky. Por mais que se sentisse impotente com todas aquelas lembranças, ele não queria se ver livre delas. Não por enquanto. Elas o mantinham aquecido durante o frio inverno que acontecia lá fora e dentro de si;, parecia que ele tinha finalmente achado seu lugar. Desviou os olhos de seu firewhisky por um momento e encarou a vidraça embaçada. Era como ele via o mundo desde que sentira os lábios de Bellatrix. Tudo se tornava turvo, ele esquecia do que acreditava, esquecia de quem era. Seu mundo se resumia às curvas do corpo da prima, à escuridão de seus olhos. Era como se ela o cegasse, mas ele não se importava de estar cego.

Lá fora, entre as crianças que corriam sobre a neve com seus cachecóis coloridos procurando presentes de natal, ele viu um vulto negro que parecia diferente, parecia apressado. O vulto entrou exatamente no pequeno portão enferrujado, que dava acesso ao prédio em que Sirius agora chamava de lar. Curioso, ele cruzou o apartamento, o que foi feito em poucos passos, e foi ao corredor. Lá embaixo, como se subisse as escadas, ele parecia ouvir o som de passos contra o sujo chão de pedra. Mas logo o som cessou. Ele olhou, esquadrinhando cada pedaço que era possível ver das escadas que há pouco pareciam lhe trazer Bellatrix. Pareciam., apenas Apenas pareciam.

Voltou ao seu apartamento, mas antes de fechar a porta, sentiu o forte cheiro de cigarro com o qual estava tão acostumado. As lembranças voltaram, os seus sentidos se perderam por algum lugar que ele não conhecia. Ele entrara em mais um de seus devaneios -, ou sonhos. Ele não sabia explicar.

" _Ele abriu a porta do quarto dela lentamente. Bellatrix estava na sacada de frente ao jardim. Ela ainda não percebera a presença dele, e ele contemplava as curvas perfeitas do corpo da prima serem realçadas pelo vestido negro que as cobria. Era possível ver as baforadas de fumaça rodopiarem em pequenos balés com o vento e o forte cheiro chegou até Sirius. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e ela finalmente se virou. Os lábios carmim formaram um sorriso malicioso, que foi retribuído pelo primo. Ele seguiu até ela, sendo minuciosamente observado pelos olhos negros. _

_- Fiquei sabendo que estava ansiosa por vir. – ele mantinha a malícia, mas adicionava um toque de sarcasmo._

_- Eu vim sozinha. Todos os outros preferiram Paris. – ela fingiu não notar o sarcasmo de Sirius._

_- Você escolheu bem. – ele tinha o velho sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos cinza de Sirius. Ela podia ver seu reflexo na alma do primo. Aquilo a irritava, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixava curiosa. As diferenças entre eles os aproximavam ainda mais. _

_Ao perceber as reflexões da prima ele sorriu ainda mais. Ele podia percebê-la e entendê-la sem legilimencialegilimência. Eles eram cúmplices._

_- Só o tempo dirá. – ela apagou o cigarro com a ponta do scarpin negro e retribuiu o sorriso. _

_A saudade não deixou tempo para mais nenhuma palavra. Os lábios se encontraram com desespero e pressa, as mãos passearam, ávidas, e relembraram cada pedaço que podiam ter esquecido. Amantes, cúmplices, perfeitos em suas imperfeições. As palavras sempre eram desnecessárias, pequenos detalhes sem importância. Seus olhos reconheciam-se, mergulhavam em sua profundidade. Os lábios tão familiares, os corpos acostumados com o toque quente. E mesmo assim, a cada vez mais Sirius sentia-se hipnotizado pelos olhos negros, aconchegado pela longa cabeleira negra, entorpecido pelos lábios carmim."_

Ele ainda lembrava cada momento daquelas férias. E lembrou-se que foram os últimos momentos com ela, os últimos em que ela ainda era dele, os últimos antes do maldito Lestrange. Os últimos em que ela ainda não desistira. Ele sentia o velho formigamento na garganta, lhe avisando que algo não estava certo. A conhecida vontade de chorar, de desabar sobre seus próprios destroços. A forma covarde, quase impassível, com que ela desistira do amor. Por fora, arrogante e indiferente, mas ele viu, dentro dos olhos negros, a dor e o medo. Ele implorou para que ela abrisse os olhos, seguisse os pequenos sussurros de seu coração. Mas ela lhe disse que não tinha mais coração, que a brincadeira teria de acabar. Exatamente assim, claramente assim. Teria funcionado se ele não visse a velha luz nos olhos negros. Mas, no final, a escuridão venceu como tinha vencido tudo na vida dele.

Um som estranho, como papel esfregado contra pedra. Papel contra pedra. Ele virou-se para a porta, onde estivera há pouco tempo atrás, e que agora estava fechada. Na pequena fresta que a separava do frio chão de pedra, havia agora um pequeno pacote embalado em papel pardo. Ele o pegou e abriu a porta de súbito, esperando ver uma réstia do remetente. Nada. Nem os sons de passos, nem os ecos restantes. Voltou para o apartamento e sentou-se no sofá, curioso com a pequena surpresa em suas mãos. Não demorou mais um minuto e satisfez sua curiosidade. Enrolado pelo papel pardo, havia um estojo, algo que lhe aprecia familiar. Abriu, e reconheceu as canetas coloridas, que agora já tinham perdido parte das cores, a maioria inutilizável. Mas para Sirius, elas tinham um valor tão grande que nunca conseguiria explicar. Logo, um pequeno bilhete caiu no chão, até o momentoentão escondido em meio ao papel pardo. A fina e corrida caligrafia de Bellatrix.

"_A única que não está é a preta, é a única que ainda funciona também. Você tinha razão, não é um Black. Mas eu sou. Lembre-se de mim nesse estojo, ele perdeu as cores, a única que ainda resiste é a escuridão. _

_Pela última vez, Bellatrix."_

Por um momento ele pensou que ficaria emocionado, mas sorriu. Lembrou-se do momento em sua infância, do pedido pelas canetas. Lembrou-se da cumplicidade em seus olhos. Ele não sabia se tudo fora um erro, se fora o destino. No fim, ele nem queria saber. Voltou a ouvir passos no corredor, mas dessa vez eram mais de um. Abriu a porta lentamente, curioso. Prongs, Moony e Wormtail¹ o observavam com sorrisos enormes. James nem mesmo esperou que Sirius se acostumasse com a surpresa e entrou na casa.

- Que decadência, hein, Padfoot²? Saiu da mansão e veio parar nesse buraco. Sua prima devia ser mesmo irresistível pra você ter que sair logo que ela se casou. – ele olhava divertido para o lugar, o cheiro pútrido e o pó que estava espalhado por todo canto. Lupin o repreendeu com os olhos e Peter entrou timidamente.

- Vamos logo, Sirius! O que está esperando? – Prongs estava impaciente e encarava o amigo, que o encarava de volta com confusão. – Você vai pra minha casa. Até porque se você continuar nesse buraco vai ficar muito magrinho, e então vou perder toda minha reputação se tiver um palito ao invés de amigo. – ele sorriu, maroto.

Sirius riu também, mas ainda estava atordoado e Lupin tomou as rédeas da situação, abrindo o velho guarda-roupa e tirando de lá um malão. Começou a colocar as roupas descuidadamente dentro da mala e mandou que Padfoot se aprontasse.

Tudo logo ficou pronto, e Sirius fechou a porta do apartamento. Parou por um momento e pensou que finalmente se livraria do pó intoxicante que era Bellatrix. James passou o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro do amigo e o arrastou. Enquanto ele ria, e comentava com Lupin como Padfoot estava pensativo e quieto, Sirius rebateu.

- Shiii, James! Vamos logo que a Sra.Potter está prestes a ganhar um novo problema na vida dela.

E todos riram. Como era antes, como sempre devia ser, e como Sirius esperava que fosse até o fim.

* * *

¹Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho (James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew)

²Almofadinhas (Sirius Black)

Capa da fic agradecendo eternamente à DarkAngel pela capa linda: i161./albums/t233/DarkAngelSly/tintanegracapa1.jpg

**N/A:** Está ai, meus caros leitores. Minha mais nova oneshot. Se gostaram, comentem. Se não, me ajudem a melhorar. :D Faça sua boa ação do dia e deixe essa autora felizzz.

Agradecimentos especias à beta Mione Evans. E à linda Mariana Burton a.k.a hidetherum. A fic dela 'Sobre Jornais e Transportes' é altamente recomendada por mim.

Essa fanfic está concorrendo ao I Chall de One-shots do 6v, mestrado por Lory Lane.

Obrigada por lerem. ;q


End file.
